metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Research
Main Research is a large chamber in the Sanctuary Fortress. It appears in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Role Upon first entry, some sonic emitters are activated, and must be destroyed to raise an Echo Gate and allow access to a portal to Staging Area. Another exists at the bottom of a chamber in the middle, which houses the Caretaker Class Drone. Connecting rooms *Transit Station (via Blue Door) *Staging Area (via Dark Portal) *Central Area Transport West (via Blue Door) *Torvus Transport Access (via Yellow Hatch) Inhabitants First Visit ;2 Quad CMs :"Mechanism: Quad CM :Rogue combat drone. :Command Module relies on ranged attacks. Beam shield can be breached by opposite-polarity systems." ;2 Quad MBs :"Mechanism: Quad MB :Rogue combat drone. :Main Body specializes in close combat. Lower venting system can be damaged by concussive attacks. Boost attack can disrupt its vortex spin." Later Visits ;2 Rezbits :"Mechanism: Rezbit :Rogue patrol drone. :Variable beam cannon and digital virus delivery system makes target very dangerous. Barrier shield and phasing power help protect it from damage." Mini-Boss ;Caretaker Class Drone :"Mechanism: "Caretaker" Class Drone Rogue maintenance drone. Drone designed to protect a magnetic rail chamber. Chamber's rails are a Boost Jump apart; perhaps the Luminoth were experimenting with Boost technology." Items Missile Expansion :Samus must use several Spider Ball Tracks on a wall, while avoiding various obstacles, to get this item. Scans ;Luminoth Lore (Torvus Falls) (Gamecube version only) :"The Ing turned their focus on the Torvus Bog next, sending a vast force to lay siege to the temple there. Thousands upon thousands of Ing were destroyed by our warriors, yet they kept coming until there was no Luminoth alive to offer resistance in Torvus. On that day, the energy of Torvus was taken to Dark Aether, and our hopes for survival grew dim." ;Luminoth Lore (Sanctuary Falls) (Trilogy version only) :"Our battered forces gathered in the Sanctuary Fortress to prepare for the inevitable siege there. They didn't wait long. Wave after wave of Ing assaulted the greatest of our fortresses, with one goal in mind: to seize the energy there. The Ing turned the machines of Sanctuary against our warriors, and soon all was lost. The energy of Sanctuary was taken by the Ing. Only one Energy Controller remained on Aether." ;Spider Ball Track : "System: Spider Ball Track '' :''Magnetic rail system track. '' :''In Morph Ball mode, press and hold R* when close to this type of surface. Use Control Stick to move the Ball along the track. Release R* to disengage from the surface. '' :''CAUTION: A Morph Ball Bomb will briefly disengage the Ball from the track." ;Sonic Door :"Object scan complete. This door uses a sonic security system. Sonic detection gear needed to interface with this system. Door is receiving commands via sonic beam; the commands are keeping it shut. Destroying the sonic beam emitters may open the door." ;Dark Portal (inactive) :"This rift portal is inactive. The portal field can be energized with dark energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Dark Aether." ;Dark Portal (active) :"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete." ;Locked door (until after Caretaker fight) :"Door system access denied. Unable to bypass security codes. Seek an alternate exit." Glitch This room is responsible for the most fatal glitch in Echoes. Should Samus, for any reason, leave the room before destroying all sonic emitters, the door will be locked permanently and she will not be able to continue until the game is restarted or a Kip Dash is performed. If the glitch has been triggered but the game has not been saved, it is possible to restart from the last save point and avoid the glitch. Trivia *If the Sonic Door has not yet been opened, should Samus completly destroy the two Quads, the background music stops playing. This is likely to hint at the Sonic Emmiters found within this room (this silence resets if the room is reloaded. This effect also will no longer occurr if the Sonic Door has been opened). *Interestingly, there is a small blockage within the exit tunnel of the Caretaker Class Drone Boss Fight area. This is for whatever reason, to prevent Samus from entering the boss fight via the Exit tunnel (even though this is normally quite impossible). ru:Главная Исследовательская Лаборатория Category:Rooms Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Dark Portals Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2